


he'll keep you warm at night

by kinkyviktor (smallredboy)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Service Submission, sub lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/kinkyviktor
Summary: Lafayette loves serving his boyfriends, and he loves the payback they give him afterwards.





	he'll keep you warm at night

**Author's Note:**

> sub!lafayette is the truth i dont care what anybody says
> 
> this was for seasonofkink, the prompt being servitude. 
> 
> enjoy!

Lafayette loves being useful. He's been staying home for a while now, his boyfriends taking care of him and him taking care of them. He loves making food, cleaning, warming their cocks. It's really calming for him to be in a submissive headspace most of the time, and not having to take the lead for once feels amazing.

He's in the kitchen, making some mashed potatoes, when he hears someone knock on the door. He perks up and leaves the bowl there before hurrying to the door. He opens it and he sees Herc, his clothes a little unclean from being outside all day.

"Welcome home, sir," he says immediately, Herc closing the door behind him before he kneels down. He helps him out of his shoes and he gets up to get more comfortable ones, giving them to him immediately.

"Hey, Laf," he says softly, ruffling his hair. "What did you do for dinner?"

"Mashed potatoes with steak, sir," he answers imediately. He looks at Herc's cut short hair and his beautiful dark brown eyes and he feels his heart skip a beat. "I haven't finished the mashed potatoes yet, but I'll go do it now, sir."

Herc nods and he goes to the living room, sitting down in the sofa. Lafayette is quick to go and finish the mashed potatoes, the steak already there. He loves being useful, being a good househusband.

Someone knocks on the door again and Lafayette hurries to open it. He sees John and Alexander, standing there, Alexander's hair a mess while John looks more composed. "Welcome home!" he says, a cheery smile on his lips as he kneels down.

Alexander doesn't say anything as Lafayette takes out his boots and gives him something more comfortable, while John looks at him with a smile. "You're such a good boy," he says, and Lafayette feels himself glow under his boyfriend's praise.

He pulls himself up and John kisses him quickly before going to the living room. Lafayette takes out the plates and he puts two in their dining table, before taking the other and putting it there too. He puts the rest of things and he watches as his boyfriends sit around the table.

"Laf, you didn't make food for yourself?" Alexander says, concern in his eyes.

"Ah," he mutters. "Sorry, sir, I'll make myself some food, I apologize," he feels himself grit his teeth as he starts turning around, and then John grabs his arm. "Huh?"

"I want you to be with us, Laf," he says, and he points down. Lafayette shivers in expectancy before he kneels and goes beneath the dining table. He hears Alexander, John and Herc talk cheerily about work and Alexander is telling an anecdote dealing with Jefferson as he unzips John's pants and pulls his boxers down.

He strokes his cock until it's half-hard, John's leg jerking and him tapping his foot against the floor. Then, Lafayette wraps his mouth around his cock. He stays still, and he loves warming his owner's cock. He doesn't suck even though his mind is screaming for him to, and he feels as John's cock grows harder and grows in length inside his mouth.

Ten minutes later, Lafayette's jaw is starting to hurt and his boyfriends have finished eating but they're still there, talking, and Lafayette feels like they're doing this on purpose.

"Let's give a break to our little servant, alright?" John says, and Lafayette can hear the smile in his voice as he pulls away, putting his cock back in his pants. Lafayette shivers as he gets up, his knees hurting. But it doesn't matter, he tells himself, you have to be useful.

"I'll go do the dishes, sir," he says, nodding to himself, and John is about to say something before he takes the plates and goes to the kitchen. He starts washing them and he sighs with contentment, although his knees hurt and his stomach is growling. He's about to wash the last plate when Herc enters the kitchen.

"You haven't eaten yet, Laf," he says, and Lafayette's apology stumbles from his mouth. "It's okay, you have to take care of yourself too. Do you want spaghetti?" Lafayette turns around and sees him opening the cooler, and he says 'yes' quietly. "You shouldn't focus on only pleasing us, Laf, you're human too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Go to the bathroom, I don't think you've gone in a bit." Herc dismisses him like that, and he feels weird.

Lafayette goes to the bathroom and washes his hands; when he comes back the spaghetti is in the microwave and he just now notices the way his stomach is growling again and again.

Herc takes out the plate with spaghetti and gives Lafayette a fork. He starts eating quickly, giving up on restraining himself. He's so hungry it almost hurts. When he finishes eating Herc hugs him tight, and a sob escapes his mouth. "I love you, Laf," he tells him.

Lafayette breathes. "I love you too, sir."

He wants to be useful, and he loves being useful, taking care of other people. Herc guides him to the sofa, where his other boyfriends are sitting, and Herc kisses Alexander before he sits down, Lafayette on his lap.

"You're good whether you do things for us or not, Laf," Alexander tells him, caressing his cheek softly. Lafayette chokes back a quiet laugh. "We love you, so much."

"I just want to be useful," Lafayette lets himself say, and he regrets it almost immediately.

Alexander looks at him with a raised eyebrow, while Herc kisses his neck and then his jaw. "You're always useful, Laf. I love you, we love you so much," Herc says, and Lafayette feels himself grow hot under the praise.

"You're amazing," John says as he gets up and then sits on the armrest next to Lafayette and Herc.

Lafayette groans, feeling how his cock hardens under his pants as John whispers praises against his ear. The way his breath tickles him, the way his words sound just makes him harder. "You're turned on, kitten?" Alexander says for sudden, and Lafayette looks at him with a plea in his eyes.

Alexander is quick to unzip Lafayette's pants and slide his boxers down. "You want this?" he asks, and Lafayette nods quick, holding his breath. Herc kisses his neck and he feels the way his heart drums against his chest.

"You're such a perfect servant, Laf," John tells him as he kisses the skin behind his ear, and Lafayette finds himself jiggling his leg as Alexander puts himself inbetween his legs and starts sucking him off, lewd noises coming from him.

"Oh, fuck, sir!" His breath hitches as Alexander pulls away, a loud pop coming from his mouth before he goes back to his cock. His tongue slides down his shaft and then goes back to the head, drawing circles. "Th-that feels good, oh."

Herc doesn't seem to mind that he's still on his lap because he keeps kissing him, whispers of 'good boy' and 'you're so beautiful' against his skin.

John takes him by the jaw and makes him look at him, his lips connecting with his as he drives his tongue into Lafayette's mouth. Lafayette rocks his hips and Alexander makes a choking noise before Herc presses his hands against Lafayette's hips so he stays in place.

It's almost overwhelming, Alexander's warm mouth around his cock and John's tongue on his mouth. John kisses him needily, letting out quiet whines before he pulls back. "Cum," he orders.

Lafayette doesn't have to be told twice, and his hips twitch as he cums into Alexander's mouth, fingers digging into the armrest as he sees white and his toes curl. Alexander pulls away and Lafayette sees the white in his tongue before he swallows, and he finds it so hot he might as well get hard again.

"Ah, you taste incredible, Laf," Alexander tells him, and he crosses his arms in embarrassment.

Herc puts his chin on Lafayette's shoulder, and he feels himself melt. "You just needed us to take care of you for once, didn't you?" he teases, and Lafayette pouts.

"I guess," Lafayette says. "That was really nice. Thank you, Alex, and John, and Herc." Herc lets him get off his lap and he sits between him and Alexander. Alexander is quick to kiss him, this time just moving his lips and smiling sincerely.

John makes space for himself at Herc's side and Herc is quick to give him a peck on the lips. "Also, Laf," John starts, and Lafayette looks at him as Herc ducks so he can see John. "You warming my cock during lunch was amazing. I was holding back from cumming by the end of it."

"My jaw _hurted_ afterwards," Lafayette complains. "But I loved serving you, so it doesn't matter."

Alexander grins and kisses his cheek. "That's adorable, Laf."

Lafayette smiles. He loves serving his boyfriends, he loves being useful, and he loves the payback they always give him.


End file.
